moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sannit Alterez
__NOEDITSECTION__ '''Sannit Alterez '''has done her best to keep her name out of the mouths of others, preferring to keep her business to herself unless it was in the name of making money. Not much is known about the woman, other than she's local-born and has been in the background of many different groups that have found homes in Stormwind City. Description Appearance Sannit is rather average looking at a first glance, easily melting into a crowd as she neither towered over others or had to crane her neck to look into the eyes of her peers. Her form is lithe, agile, and toned. While it appears as though she's missed a few meals here and there, she still seems incredibly fit and prepared for a fight. Her black hair (or rather, black and gray) falls just past her shoulders, neatly combed through and untangled. Personality It's hard to tell just what's going on behind that emotionless expression she keeps on her face around the general public, however with a little bit of alcohol loosening her up, she becomes a much more open person. Whether that means she'll tell you her life story or slam a knife into your hand... well, that's a toss up. In a normal situation, sans alcohol, Sannit is a cold, calculated assassin. Patience is a virtue she holds near and dear, and knows just when to wait something out or to take charge and get it done quickly. History Early Childhood Sannit was brought into this world knowing tragedy. Her mother died during childbirth, and it was all the healers could do to save the baby's life. However, despite the pain of losing his love, her father took on the role of a single father well. Her two older siblings were easy enough- her eldest sister, Aryl, had already moved out to be with her significant other, and the middle child, Marcus, was a well-behaved ten year old. From the minute she could walk, Sannit's father taught her everything she needed to know. The building blocks to everything she uses in her life now, really. Money was tight, seeing as the Fiske household was rich only in familial love. In an effort to make life more bearable for his children, Nathan married one Emilia Ravenhart right after Sannit's fifth birthday, much to the child's chagrin. Her new stepmother was a cold-hearted woman, her only interest in Nathan being his money, the little that remained to his name. She consistently abused the remaining children, both mentally and physically. Nathan remained with Emilia, relying on her to keep his family afloat as he worked himself to the bone to keep his new wife happy, unable to do much more to keep her from harming his children. However, the trinkets and homely gowns Nathan bought with his feeble paycheck were not enough for Emilia to remain in this lower life, and she eventually snapped. She murdered Sannit's father in cold blood on the night of the girl's ninth birthday. Her brother, Marcus, had moved in with Aryl and her husband to keep away from the insanity of the household, and was luckily able to avoid the bloodshed. While her father was murdered before her eyes, Sannit hid beneath a table, staying as quiet as a child can in that situation. Her stepmother soon found her, though, and held Sannit down as she removed the girl's right eye with a spoon that had fallen from the table. Before she could scoop the other one out, Sannit was able to squirm away to freedom, fleeing the house to find shelter in a nearby alleyway for the next two days. From that moment on, at the tender age of nine, Sannit Alterez was truly born. Her real name was forgotten as she took on the new code name, one of many in her life time, but one she was fond of and returned to. The Beginning of the End Sannit became a street rat at a young age, keeping towards the alleyways of the city. She ate what little she could find; either stealing it from vendors or rummaging through trash for any scraps that were fresh enough to safely consume. Adults tended to shun the frail girl, knowing full well that anyone covered in dirty clothes such as hers would slide their grubby hands into their pockets if they decided to stop and "help". During these early, formative years on the streets, the young girl learned to hone her craft of lifting jewelry off of unsuspecting victims, mainly those she would find inebriated in the many bars located within the city limits. After a few successful hits, the young orphan was finally able to afford the basic necessities she had to steal for originally, and during this time of her first success with petty crimes, she met her best friend and "sister", Eve Reynolds. The other girl was just a few years behind Sannit, but in the same boat when it came to disastrous lives. Eve's family was killed in a barn fire at the old family stead, and the younger girl made the long, arduous trek from Duskwood to the city of Stormwind, but at least the two girls found comfort in the other's presence. With a second pair of hands grabbing jewelry or coin purses off of careless bar patrons, the two girls made out like bandits, able to afford a tavern room to share every now and again with the money made between them. Their partnership wouldn't last longer than a few years, however. Once Sannit turned fifteen, she ended up abandoning her twelve year old friend Eve to see what was past the stone walls of Stormwind. The young teenager journeyed north until she reached Hillsbrad Foothills, where she ended up meeting a Sin'dorei by the name of Roddan Durren who brought her into his fold and introduced her to Ravenholdt Manor. The rest is history that the women keeps close to heart, not wanting to reveal the work she did during her time there. However, one secret made its way back with her to Stormwind: At the age of twenty-two, she became pregnant with her son, Malory, after a one night stand with an undisclosed Ravenholdt assassin. With the new development of having a young child to look out for, Sannit had to be more careful with the work she took on. She reconnected with her sister Eve during this time, happy to have an extra set of hands to help her with the kid. Current Events WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Criminals Category:Melrony Crime Family